


Lifeguard on Duty: Backstories

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Summer Jobs, teen crushes, teen life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: These are the backstories for my one shot coming soon. Enjoy!





	Lifeguard on Duty: Backstories

Barry's backstory: His parents were killed during a bank robbery and he was adopted when he was ten. He can be a little bad at times due to bad parenting. He runs track and hangs out with the cool kids but has a sweet heart. Barry has had a crush on Iris since middle school (6th grade). His best friend is Cisco they met in kindergarten. Barry is basically a stranger to Iris, Barry to shy to talk to her.

Iris' Backstory: Raised only by her mother because her father left the family. She is known at school but she isn't part of the buzz. She is the president of the news club that she founded. Iris is overly nice and can be a little nerdy at times. She's had a crush on Barry for the longest time now since 3rd grade. (Elementary). Best friend is Linda they met in kindergarten. Iris is a stranger to Barry, Iris too shy to speak to Barry. 

Linda's Backstory: Perfect life. Nothing wrong with her at all. Loves shipping, knows everything about everybody. Pretty much your human dictionary if you want to know someone's backstory.

Jesse's Backstory: Her parents have abused her but she doesn't tell anybody about it. She can be shy and overly confident at times. She doesn't like when people disrespect her. She hates when people touch her because of what her father did. She hangs around Caitlin and Patty. The only reason she hangs out with Patty is because she makes her feel powerful.

Patty's Backstory: Bratty cheerleader. Can be controlling and bossy. Hangs around Eddie. Has some heated tension with Barry. Pulls Caitlin and Jesse around to be her minions. Despises Iris for many reasons, some including Barry.

Cisco's Backstory: Poor family but he does alright. Best friends with Barry as they met in Kindergarten. Runs on the track team with Barry and is really nerdy. Has a medium crush on Caitlin. Cisco and Iris know each other because Cisco is the technical director for the school's news club. Iris and Cisco love talking nerdy stuff.

Caitlin's Backstory: Perfect family. Really nerdy. Qualifies as a person Iris knows. Has a interest in Cisco. Loves to swim, and read. Hangs out with Jesse mostly, tries to stay away from Patty. 

Eddie's Backstory: Pretty rich family. Patty likes to hit on him. Cocky. Flirts with Iris but nothing explicit. Plays football for CCHS, one of the cool kids. Hangs out with Barry barely.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys hype for my one-shot coming soon? Hope you are. I'll see you guys later!


End file.
